Karaoke! Naruto Style
by Leoanda Taylor
Summary: .::SONGFICsortof::.Naruto and the gang go to a karaoke club. The first bonus is now up! I got the idea from listening to a song called 'Naruto Ondo'. Please R
1. Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS - I DO ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG "TO KNOW THE UNKNOWN" BY 'VARIOUS ARTISTS'

**A/N:** Heyaaa!! I recently heard the "Naruto Ondo" song and I thought that it was _brilliant_! Naruto seemed to have quite a good voice. So what would it be like for him to have an almost angelic voice? These are the Naruto characters singing their hearts out! Enjoy!

Just to clear up some confusion that may happen in the story, despite obviousness:

/_blah blah blah_/ Singing

"blah blah blah" speech

**Warning:** I'm dreadfully sorry for the spelling mistakes. But please take into account that I am British, so a few words may be spelt differently. And it's known to be bad anyway. Gomen!

**Karaoke!  
**_By Leoanda Taylor_

**Naruto**

It was late Friday afternoon, around 6:00pm, and the local ninja not on missions or patrol, had decided to go to the local kareoke club - this was basically the local pub with a kareoke set-up.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba(with Akamaru), Shino, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were sat around a large table near the small stage, and were "playing rock, paper, sissors" to pick who would go first.

Older ninja (such as Iruka and Kakashi) were seated closer to the bar talking amonst themselves.

"Awwwww, man!! Why do _I_ always lose!!" Naruto complained when he(pradictably) lost.

"Guess you're just not good at most things, eh, dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

"Well, I can't help not being able to sing! I'm really bad!" The orange clad genin moaned.

"Well, if your youth isn't up to the challange, Naruto, I will bravely go first!" Lee claimed.

"No, No. Naruto lost, so he has to sing first," Ino jumped in, giggling.

Sighing, Naruto got up from his seat, "Fine, but you guys pick the song."

"Okay! I'll do it!" Sakura volunteered. Walking with Naruto up to the mecha(1), she ran her finger through the choice of songs, before pressing a button. "How about this one. I've always like it!"

"Fine, fine, fine. Let's just get this over and done with!"

Taking a deep breath, closing his eyes as the song began, the whole room had quieted down, to listen.

_/How beautiful does it get (What the future holds)  
__Why do fools fall in love (What happens to their souls)  
__'Cause true life mysteries are what we hope to find  
__Always reaching for a reason  
__Always searching for a sign/_

The eleven twelve year olds sat with mouths agape, and eyes wide.

"Unbeliveable! He-He's acctually, good!" Ino whispered surprised.

_/To know the unknown  
__(Doesn't mean that much to me)  
__To know the unknown  
__(the secret side just sings to me)  
__Don't want all the answers, 'cause one thing is true  
__As long as my heart beats, I'll always love you  
__So I don't need to know... The unknown/_

"I-I-It really is amazing," Hinata spoke.

"Wow," Kiba mumured, to sum it up.

_/Is there life on other planets (Or is there magic in a kiss)  
__What do dreams really mean (I guess that's why we wish)  
__Everybody's wondering, trying to understand  
__Why all the relevations are castles in the sand/_

Naruto blushed as he sung one particular line, thinking of his crush.(2) But, his eyes remained closed as he sung from his heart.

_/To know the unknown  
__(Doesn't mean that much to me)  
__To know the unknown  
__(the secret side just sings to me)  
__Don't want all the answers, 'cause one thing is true  
__As long as the Earth turns, I'll always love you  
__To know the unknown  
__(Doesn't mean that much to me)  
__To know the unknown  
__(the secret side just sings to me)  
__Don't want all the answers, 'cause one thing is true  
__As long as the Earth turns, I'll always love you,  
__(you, you, you)/_

The whole room was now listening intently, and Tsunde - who was sat drinking next to Iruka - smirked.

_/You don't have to tell me, just what it really means  
__Now that you've come back, there's nothing more to say  
__All I really need to know, is that your here to stay/_

Sakura, Ino and Hinata has small blushes on their faces here, as they continued to listen to the almost angelic voice. The slight roughness gave aways Naruto's infamous accent, but it was still amazing to hear.

_/To know the unknown  
__(Doesn't mean that much to me)  
__To know the unknown  
__(the secret side just sings to me)  
__Don't want all the answers, 'cause one thing is true  
__As long as my heart beats, I'll always love you/_

As the song began to climax, Naruto began to remember where he was, and what he was doing. But that didn't mean he opened his eyes.

_/To know the unknown  
__(Doesn't mean that much to me)  
__To know the unknown  
__(the secret side just sings to me)  
__Don't want all the answers, 'cause one thing is true  
__As long as the Earth turns, I'll always love you/_

_/So I don't need to know... The unknown/_

Loud applause eruppeted into the small club, and Naruto's face turned redder than Hinata's usually does. He looked around the club once, before moving quickly to his seat.

"So? What do you think? Was it really that bad?" He asked meakly.

"Are you kidding?! That was amazing! I didn't know that you could sing like that!" Sakura exclaimed.

Muttering under his breath, Naruto tried to change the topic, "So, who's next?"

The others balked.

**A/N:** Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Their should be others along the way, but I thought that as Naruto had a really good voice, he sould get his own first.

(1) 'Mecha' to me, means machine or machines, basically just technology. It's an odd term that I've used for years that I don't know where I got it from, since no one else I know uses it.

(2) Ha! Naruto does have a crush, but I'm not saying who it is - it could be Sakura, Hinata, Ino or even one of the boy's(maybe Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba ect) It's up to you readers to decide for yourselves.

Well, thankyou for reading, and I just have one last thing to say:

You see that button marked 'Go' in the bottom left corner? ...Yes? ... Click it! Agriato!!


	2. Sakura

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS - NOR DO I OWN THE SONG "A THOUSAND WORDS" PEFORMED BY JADE FROM SWEETBOX

**A/N:** Heyaaa!! Sorry, but last time I forgot to put the song up: Its called "To Know the Unkown" but I don't know who sang it, just that it was from the 3rd Pokemon Movie. These are the Naruto characters singing their hearts out! Enjoy!

_Now for something important_** - Reviews:**

**Hyuga Hinani**: Agriato! I'm not gonna reveal his crush just yet, and I'm glad you liked it!

**AmandaAngelpluss:** Thankyou! The song would match, but once again, no clues are being given.

**Mystical-Dreamers57:** Agriato! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Man, Hinata's a popular choice, ne?

**Inazuchiyaiba**: I'm glad that you thought it was nice and liked it. Thankyou for your review!

Just to clear up some confusion that may happen in the story, despite obviousness:  
/_blah blah blah_/ Singing  
"blah blah blah" speech

**Warning:** I'm dreadfully sorry for the spelling mistakes. But please take into account that I am British, so a few words may be spelt differently. And it's known to be bad anyway. Gomen!

**Karaoke!  
**_By Leoanda Taylor_

**Sakura**

The others balked.

"So? Who's next?" Naruto asked impatiently. Obviously, there was only one way to solve this...

"Rock! Paper! Sissors!"

"Ha! Sakura-chan! I guess _your_ up next. Hahahah!" Ino giggled as she pointed at said girl.

"Well... At least I can sing!" Sakura huffed, stomping up to the karaoke system. "Let's see... what song shall I choose?" After flicking through, she stood infront of the microphone stand.

/_I know that you're hiding things,  
Using gentle words to shelter me,  
Your words were like a dream,  
But dreams could never fool me, Not that easily,_/

Naruto sighed as he looked around the table and then back at Sakura. This was a nice change, being out with his friends and not having the world judge him. That and Sakura was _good_.

Sakura, meanwhile was giving the song her all, as she locked eyes with Sasuke, almost tearing up.

/_I acted so distant then,  
Didn't say goodbye before you left,  
But I was listening,  
You'll fight your battles far for me,  
Far too easily,_/

Swaying to the music, she held on tightly to the micro-phone and its stand, her bubblegum-pink hair pushed aside in a clipped bun.

/_Save your tears cause I'll come back,  
I could hear that you wispered as you walked through that door,  
But still I swore, To hide the pain when I turn back the pages,  
Shouting might have been the answer,  
But what if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart,  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart,_/

All ears and eyes were focused on her now, but she was only looking at Sasuke, who in turn was looking at her. Naruto smirked at the two which strangely enough caught the girls attention.

/_Cause a 1000 words,  
Call out throught the ages,  
They'll fly to you,  
Even though I can't see,  
I know there reaching you,  
Suspended on silver wings,_/

Now focusing her eyes on the golden-spiked, blue eyed prankster, she smiled and sang the next part to him. He blinked in return before smiling happily back.

/_Oh a thousand words,  
One thousand embraces,  
Will cradle you,  
Making all of your wiery days seem far away,  
They'll hold you forever,_/

Now closing her eyes, she missed Ino huffing, and Kiba poking Naruto who just got annoyed and began to poke back.

/_For a thousand words,(a thousand words)  
Haver never been spoken,(ohhh yeah)  
They'll fly to you,  
They'll carry you home,(carry you home)  
And back into my arms,  
Suspended on silver wings,(on silver wings)  
And a thousand words,(ohhh)  
Call out through the ages,(they call through the ages)  
They'll cradle you,(ohhh yeah)  
Making all of the lonely years seem like lonely days,(lonely days)  
They'll hold you forever.  
(ohhhhhh a thousand words)_/

"EYA! Sakura-chan! That was awsome!" Naruto cheered.

"Yes! Youth is clearly with you!" Lee bounced up and down, his cheeks pink.

"Thankyou, thankyou! Hold the autographs please!" Sakura smirked, before re-sitting next to Sasuke. "Ne, Sasuke? What did you think?"

"It was fine. Not the best I've heard," he replied quitely. /_You'll have to be spectacular after Naruto. Amazingly so._/ The Uchiha huffed silently, glaring over at the bubble of energy.

"Ha! Sasuke thinks that I'm _great_! I bet you can't beat that Ino-pig!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at the girl who pulled up a fist. /_Yeah! I'm rolling now!_/ Inner Sakura cheered herself.

"He said you were 'fine', thats nothing to brag about," Ino retaliated, sparks going between them.

"Oh! That means me and Sakura-chan don't have to sing now!" Naruto interrupted. "So? Who's next? Huh?" He blinked as the others turned away.

"I WILL!"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed another installment. To be honest, this was a good song for Sakura as she felt like this when Sasuke left. So who is _she_ crushing on? You have to wait to find out!


	3. Ino

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS - NOR THE SONG "JUST ONE MORE CHANCE" BY ANASTACIA

**A/N:** Heyaaa!!!! This is the next installment of "_Kareoke: Naruto style!_" These are the Naruto characters singing their hearts out! Enjoy! Since Ino seems to be kinda popular with reviewers, here she is!

**Reviewers:**

**Hyuga Hinani:** Thankyou for reviewing! I'm glad you like them, and I'm sure that you'll like the character if not the song.

**Mystical-Dreamer57:** Agraito! Yes, Ino is up next, and Hinata is on her way, just not yet - I can't really think of the perfect song yet(although I have a few ideas) I hope you enjoy!

**ScarletEmber:** Ino's alright I suppose. She's not too bad, vocal wise at least. Merci for reviewing! (You'll like Sasuke's - I have the perfect song chosen for him. Lol!)

**Yumi of the Village of Music:** Cool name! Yes, you have rightly guessed the song done for Lee which is just after this one! I've already written it, it was just hard to do this one since I started to write it first. Lol! Agriato!

Just to clear up some confusion that may happen in the story, despite obviousness:  
//_blah blah blah_// Singing  
"blah blah blah" speech

**Warning:** I'm dreadfully sorry for the spelling mistakes. But please take into account that I am British, so a few words may be spelt differently. And it's known to be bad anyway. Gomen!

**Kareoke!  
**_By Leoanda Taylor_

**Ino**

Sakura had now sang - albeit not a good as Naruto had surprisingly had - but she was still good. And Ino was _not_ about to loose to _her_! She has her pride, you know. This was her chance, as Lee looked ready to get up, but had acctually yet to. Standing up, she flicked her hair over her shoulder winking at the boys sat at the table. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and Chouji opened another bag of crisps.

_So much for team-mate support,_ she thought to herself, which pretty much summed up her team in general. Approaching the sound system, she looked at the others - Lee had collasped onto the table having just missed his chance, and Naruto and Ten-Ten were patting his back promising him the next song.

Shrugging, her eyes settled on Sakura angrily. Pushing a random button, a slow melody began to play out, and upon regognising the song, she began to sing.

//_Can we talk a while, cause I need you.  
__Lord amaze your smile, said I need you.  
__I know I'm not the same you see,  
__If we could only be, the way it was,  
__And I'd never let you go//_

A little croaky at first, Ino's voice began to pick up in sweetness (or not so sweetness and it had a slightly rough edge to it). She looked around to notice that almost everyone was watching her, and that Sakura was scowling - almost glaring, but still hyped up from her own song that she was too happy to - and a satisfied smile settled over her features as she sang the chorus.

//_Just one more chance,  
__I knew I was wrong  
__Don't give up so easily,  
__Don't you know it's killing me  
__Just one more chance,  
__To sing this song I'll never let you down  
__No, just one more chance//_

Really getting into the song, Ino locked eyes with her own crush, trying to convey the words which she herself was unable to. Her crush looked back at her slightly confused with the connection, and not quite understanding what was going on. Ino pust her best into the next part of the song as it was completely true.

//_ I know that I hurt you, don't you realise confused,  
__So we were through. Can I tell you that I?  
__I've never felt like this, this feeling I can't ignore  
__I want you back, and I'll never let you go//_

Closing here eyes, she missed Naruto turning to Sakura and then Sasuke in question who looked back at him just as confused. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes, glad that _he_ wasn't the one up there doing work - there was also a nice pattern on the wall behind the kareoke system that had clouds painted on a blue sky that he liked to look at(1) - and he noticed the the others sat at the table were slightly surprised at the roughness of Ino's voice, and who she was previously looking at.

//_Just one more chance,  
__I knew I was wrong  
__Don't give up so easily,  
__Don't you know it's killing me  
__Just one more chance,  
__To sing this song I'll never let you down  
__No, just one more chance//_

Opening her eyes again, Ino noticed - finally - the strange looks, and blushing slightly, she pushed onwards with the rest of the song. Looking at the floor now, Ino wanted the song to just finish. But she wasn't going to lose to that Sakura, oh no!

//_I never felt like this, this pain I can't ignore  
__I want you back, and I'll never let you go  
__I say oooh oh yeah, oooh oh yeah//_

Swaying slightly on stage to try to rid herself of her nerves, she began to let the melody overcome her sense,yet her eyes stayed on the floor, cheeks still pink. How she hated that! Why did she seem to always act like that? And her mean demeanor was to cover her embarrassment and shyness - it was the only way she knew how, afterall her mother always acted like that towards her father, so it couldn't be wrong.

//_Just one more chance,  
__I knew I was wrong  
__Don't give up so easily,  
__Don't you know it's killing me  
__Just one more chance,  
__To sing this song I'll never let you down  
__Oh no no no. Oh, one more chance  
__To sing it! Don't give up so easily,  
__Don't you know, Don't you its killing me,  
__(Just one more) To sing this song,  
__I'll never let you down,//_

Finally coming to the last part of he song, Ino raised her eyes and looked straight at Naruto who was staring at her, still confused at the whole thing, his head tilted to the side. Smiling as she sang the remainder of the song, ice blue locked with cerulean blue.

_//No, just one more chance,  
__Just one more chance,  
__I said just one more chance for me,  
__My baby, my baby,  
__Just one more chance//_

Finally ending the song, cheeks bright pink, Ino smirked at Sakura, and took her seat next to Chouji. "So? What did ya think?" She asked.

"It was okay. You know, for you," Sakura smirked, making the blonde girl growl.

"Oh, yeah! Well, at least I was better than you!"

"In your dreams, Ino-pig!"

"Thats the only place you can be better than me, you big-forehead!"

"Ladies, ladies! Please! The channel of youth is within us all!!! And I will now sing my debut! I just love this song!!!!" Lee interrupted while making his way to the kareoke system, and looking through all the songs.

"So theres still, Neji, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba and Shino left to sing? Thats right, right Sakura?" Naruto asked counting off his friends one by one.

"Thats right, Naruto. And you can sing again, if you want," the pink girl smiled at her blonde teammate as he jumped up happy that she hadn't insulted him - she had even complemented him, but asking him to singa second time!

"Acctually, thats wrong. _I'm_ not singing," Shikamaru interfered with the count.

"Oh, come on, Shikamaru. What are you, scared or something?" Kiba taunted.

"No, just not got the energy," the dark haired boy replied.

"Hey, Shikamaru? I you, me and Sakura sing together, will you sing? Please?!" Naruto asked, wanting to sing a certain song. "You won't really be singing anyway. It's more like a rap," the puppy dog eyes had come out - and damn they were hard to turn down.

"Fine. But later. I can't be bothered with the troublesomeness of it all," the shadow-weilder finally gave in.

"Now! For a song full of youth!!!" Lee shouted out, pushing the 'on' button for the song.

---------

(1) Come on! They had to get him there some how. lol!

(2) Yes, Ino likes Naruto, and I do like this pairing on the occasion. But does Naruto like her back? And will he figure it out in the first place?

(3) I have a great song for the very last one which will count as Shikamaru's. If you know it then please don't tell anyone untill it's been written. Agraito gozamas!

**A/N:** Yay! Another installment done! The song seemd suitable for Ino, so I hope you liked it. Yes, Naruto's crush will be revealed by the end of the fic, and everyone will sing! So, Lee's up next and well done to **Yumi of the Village of Music** who knew the song before I even put it up!


	4. Lee

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS - NOR THE SONG "KUNG FU FIGHTING" BY CARL DOUGLAS

**A/N:** Heyaaa!! This is the next installment of "_Kareoke: Naruto style!_" These are the Naruto characters singing their hearts out! Enjoy! Well it's Lee's turn to show his youthfullness!! May your will of the youth shine through!! Lol!

Just to clear up some confusion that may happen in the story, despite obviousness:

/_blah blah blah_/ Singing

"blah blah blah" speech

**Warning:** I'm dreadfully sorry for the spelling mistakes. But please take into account that I am British, so a few words may be spelt differently. And it's known to be bad anyway. Gomen!

**Kareoke!**

_By Leoanda Taylor_

**Lee**

Stepping up to the mike stand, Lee pumped his fist into the air and spun in a circle as the music began to blast out over the speakers. Dancing along with a series of kicks and punches, Lee really got into the 'youthful groove'.

/_Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they fought with expert timing_/

Everybody within the whole club sweatdropped as Lee got really into the act - Gai in the background was crying at the 'absoulte youthfullness' being shown. Lee's cheeks were red and Naruto now got up and started punching the air with his fists in time with the music, Sakura was nodding along and laughing at Naruto and Lee.

/_They were funky China men from funky Chinatown  
They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down  
It's an ancient Chineese art and everybody knew their part  
From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip_/

Ten-Ten was giggling next to Neji who had a hand on his head, trying not to laugh himself at the display the pair of them -Naruto and Lee - were making. Naruto mouthed the words along with the tune, as Lee sang out directing the words towards the large table that all his friends sat at. Lee was very happy with his performance, and tears leaked out of his eyes, while he jumped about the stage.

/_Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they fought with expert timing_/

Swinging himself into the stand, Lee continued to sing his heart out while moving into the next verse. Everyone in the club were on the verge of laughing out loud at the display, even Sasuke was smiling humously at the sight before him. Naruto was now murmuring the song softly, but still dancing around. Lee was loving it all. Ah! You will continue to shine through the world!

/_There was funky Billy Chin and little Sammy Chung  
He said here comes the big boss, lets get it on  
We took a bow and made a stand, started swinging with the hand  
The sudden motion made me skip now we're into a brand knew trip_/

Coming to the almost last chours of the song, Lee picked up the 'youthfullness' and sang on kicking his legs into the air and whirling around in circles as he sung out. Tears still leaked out of his eyes and his cheeks were bright red.

/_Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they did it with expert timing_/

Coming to the end of the song, Lee let himself settle down slightly and only punched his arms into the air stamping in tune with the ending to the song. Naruto also settled down a bit, but was now sat down and dancing along to the tune, no longer singing - just humming.

/_(repeat)..make sure you have expert timing  
Kung-fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning_/

Having finished the song with a last punch to the air, Lee smiled widely at his audience. "May youthfullness live on in the world!" he said, to everyones sweatdrops. Giggling, Lee sat next to Naruto to discuss the song and dancing just done.

"So... who's next?" Kiba asked looking around.

"Theres only one way to settle that." Ten-Ten smirked.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it. I like Lee - he's soooo funny! Please review!


	5. Kiba & Akamaru

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS - NOR THE SONG "JOKER AND THE THIEF" BY WOLFMOTHER

**A/N:** Heyaaa!!!! This is the next installment of "_Kareoke: Naruto style!_" These are the Naruto characters singing their hearts out! Enjoy! I know that its a bit obvious, but I couldn't think of anything else. So here it is!

**Reviewers:**

**Hyuga Hinani:** Thankyou so much for reviewing! I'll keep them coming for as quick as possible. You can even request a song for one of 'em if you want! Agriato.

**ScarletEmber:** I'm glad that you found it funny. Lee's so cool. Thankyou!!

**Mystical-Dreamer57:** Oh, yes! Only Lee. And no, the pairing is not being revealed yet. I'm just letting the knowledge that there could be many different ones slip out. Thankyou for your reviews!! I have taken your recommendation into account, and it is a god choice. I'll have to go through my collection to see which one will be the best. Thankyou once again!

**Yumi of the Village of Music:** Drawing straws? I'll have to get that one in somewhere. Thankyou! And I'm glad that you like it since it was your song choice. Thankyou so much!

Just to clear up some confusion that may happen in the story, despite obviousness:

//_blah blah blah_// Singing  
"blah blah blah" speech

**Warning:** I'm dreadfully sorry for the spelling mistakes. But please take into account that I am British, so a few words may be spelt differently. And it's known to be bad anyway. Gomen!

**Kareoke!  
**_By Leoanda Taylor_

**Kiba & Akamaru**

"Rock! Paper! Sissors!"

"YES!! I get to sing!"

"Hey! Naruto, you've already sang! Your not allowed in this!" Ten-Ten pointed out as Sakura hit him over the head.

"Awwww! But I wanted to sing again!" He moaned slumping back into his seat. Ino giggled, as Naruto pouted.

"Alright, one more time. Geez, I don't know why I bother. It's so troublesome," Shikamaru complained. So the rest of the gang held their hands out once again.

"Rock! Paper! Sissors!"

"Hey, Akamaru! It looks like were up next!" Kiba cheered. Akamaru barked once, before they both made their way towards the kareoke stystem. Running through the songs, he smirked as one in particular came into view. Pressing the button, Kiba approached the stand, with Akamaru on his shoulder. "Okay! I hope your ready!"

An electric guitar came out over the speakers and Kiba nodded his head to the beat.

//_I said the joker is a wanted man,  
He makes his way all across the land,  
See him sifting through the sand,  
So I'll tell you all the story,  
About the joker and the thief of the night_//

Head-banging, Akamaru barked after every sentance, the smirk never leaving Kiba's face. Naruto was well into the song, and even Shikamaru was nodding along slightly. Ino and Sakura were trying to get Hinata into the song but she only ended up blushing. Sasuke only sighed with a board tone - he was not singing or joining in, hell he didn't even know why he was there in the first place.

We are not goin' home,

Jumping slightly with the words, Kiba played the air-guitar to everyones amusement, and Kiba was laughing along as he really got into it, biting his lip on the solo's. Akamaru was bouncing around on the stage - almost chasing his tail, and Naruto was laughing his head off, having the time of his life. He never did things like this.

Kiba was well into the song now, and his head-banging got harder as he sang the next section of the song.

//_What you see well you might not know,  
You get the feelin' comin' after the glow,  
The vagabond is moving slow,  
So I'll tell you all the story,  
'bout the joker and the thief of the night_//

Tapping his foot, Kiba sang out the song swiftly, his graverly voice hitting the notes nicely - if not how they should be hit - and Akamaru was dancing inbetween his legs, somehow, with the rest of the ninja cells cheering the two on in their own ways. Hinata was smiling slightly at the cainine-boy and Shino was just nodding lightly. This gave a boost to Kiba's ego as he pushed on with the song.

//_All the people that he see in the night,  
Hold their dreams up to the light,  
The old beast is searching for sight,  
We are not goin' home,//  
_

Throughly enjoying themselves now, Kiba and Akamaru were - kinda least ways - singing (or howling) together as they flew right into the last chours of the song, head-banging all the way. Man, he loved rock. Heheh.

_  
_//_Can you see the joker flying over,  
As she's standing in the field of clover,  
Watching out everyday?  
I wonder what would happen if he took her away?_

_Tell you the story 'bout the the joker and the thief,  
I said, I'll tell you the story 'bout the the joker and the thief,  
I said, I'll tell you the story 'bout the the joker and the thief,  
Of the night_//

Belting out the last of it, Kiba punched his hand in the air to the applause of his ninja friends, before replacing the microphone into it's stand and sitting back down, with a huge grin of his face. He elbowed Shino lightly, wriggling his eye-brows before asking the most important question of the night.

"So... who's next?"

"Well, me, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, Shino and Hinata are the only ones that haven't gone yet. So-"

"Oh! Please, can I sing again?! Please?" Naruto rudely interrupted Ten-Ten, as she was about to explain who should go next and why.

"No, Naruto!" Sakura shouted, hitting him over the head - despite Inner-Sakura yelling for him to get up on stage already. "You've already gone once. And I'm not going through it again," the pink-haired girl sighed.

"Anyway, it's already agreed. Hinata should go next," Ino smirked.

"Whhaaaa????"

Hinata blinked, going bright red.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
A/N:** Yet another installment done! Kiba's hard to write for. TT Oh, well! I hoped you enjoyed it, and please review!


	6. Shino

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS - I DO HOWEVER, OWN THE SONG "THIS IS HOW I DISAPPEAR" WRITTEN BY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE

**A/N:** Heyaaa!!!! This is the next installment of "_Kareoke: Naruto style!_" These are the Naruto characters singing their hearts out! Enjoy! Well, I'd like to thank for the song suggestion from _My Chemical Romance_. So, Thankyou!!!!

**Reviewers:**

**Hyuga Hinani:** Thankyou so much for reviewing! I'm still deciding on what Hinata could sing. It's really hard. Thankyou!!

**Twizzer:** I could do without the language thankyou, but otherwise, your comments have been taken into account. I do belive that I've sent you an e-mail. Thankyou.

**Sherley Cano:** It does kinda sound like Gaara, doesn't it? I just wanted to put this song in somewhere. Thankyou for reviewing!!

**Mystical-Dreamer57:** Thankyou!!! Yes, the plan is for Hinata to reveal her feelings: BUT I am still not going to reveal the final pairing untill the end. I also hope that you like the song choice since you suggested a My Chemical Romance song. BTW I love the 'Bum, Bum, BUM!' thing! Lol! Thankyou so much!!

**Yumi of the Village of Music:** Thankyou!!!! A Nickleback song sound good for Neji. And the Jury's still out for Hinata. And, I hadn't thought about letting the Jounins sing... hehehehe! Thankyou so much!!!

THANKYOU SOOOOOOO MUCH TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS AND READERS. I sooo very glad that you're all enjoying this.

Just to clear up some confusion that may happen in the story, despite obviousness:

//_blah blah blah_// Singing

"blah blah blah" speech

**Warning:** I'm dreadfully sorry for the spelling mistakes. But please take into account that I am British, so a few words may be spelt differently. And it's known to be bad anyway. Gomen!

**Kareoke!  
**_By Leoanda Taylor_

**Shino**

"W-w-w-w-why m-m-me?" Hinata asked shyly. She was prodding her fingers together, and her face had turned over 100 different shades of red - something only she seemed able to do. She was shaking her head furiously, as Ino cheered in the background.

"Oh, come on, Hinata? It's fun! Why not?" Kiba said, patting her shoulder in a friendly (supposedly encouraging) manner. Akamaru yapped once in agreement.

"W-w-w-well..."

"I will."

Everyone turned to face the almost silent Shino as he stood, and began walking towards the kareoke system. The girls balked, and Kiba began to protest (Naruto was still pouting, although he was inwardly shouting at the insect-boy). "Hey! It's Hinata's turn."

Yet Shino simply ignored them as the music began to play over the sound system.

//_GO!_

_To un-explain the unforgivable,  
Drain all the blood and give the kids a show.  
By streetlight this dark night,  
A séance down below.  
There're things that I have done,  
You never should ever know!_//

The whole room completely sweat-dropped, or in most cases fell over. Naruto was laughing now, and the girls had gone blue. Most of the crowd snickered slightly, as Shino's terrible and monotone voice played out over the speakers. If it wasn't a funny enough scene, Shino was just holding the microphone stotically, and you couldn't even see his lips move due to his collar he was that still.

"W-What was he thinking!" Naruto laughed, holding his stomach. Sakura was biting her lip against the laughter (she wasn't about to offend anyone now, was she?)

"He-He's just t-t-trying to-to hel-help me," Hinata whispered. She was smiling now, having been cheered up.

//_And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.  
And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now._

_Who walks among the famous living dead,  
Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed.  
And if you could talk to me,  
Tell me if it's so,  
That all the good girls go to heaven.  
Well, heaven knows_//

"At least he's having a go," Ino glared at Shino, who was smirking as he watched the stotic boy continue to sing in flat notes that never changed except with the words. Shino only ignored her, thinking on how troublesome this all was.

"Yeah, even if it's terrible," Neji pointed out, smirking as well.

As bad at singing as Shino was, the insect boy was still putting on a show by not doing anything.

//_That without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.  
And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now._

_Can you hear me cry out to you?  
Words I thought I'd choke on figure out.  
I'm really not so with you anymore.  
I'm just a ghost,  
So I can't hurt you anymore,  
So I can't hurt you anymore._//

The laughter and snickering had died down somewhat by now, and the Jounins had gotten their composure back, sipping at their drinks once again.

The younger genins, however, were still giggling, chuckling and smirking over the scene, and Shino entered the last stages to the song. Naruto began bouncing to the beat, and was getting ready to insist that Hinata sing next. He hadn't heard her before - heck she was so quiet, he barely ever heard her - and he wanted to know if she was any good like the girls were suggesting.

//_And now, you wanna see how far down I can sink?  
Let me go, f!  
So, you can, well now so, you can  
I'm so far away from you.  
Well now so, you can._

_And without you is how I disappear,  
And without you is how I disappear,  
Whoa whoa... (And without you is how I disappear)  
Whoa whoa... (And without you... is how, is how, is how...)  
Forever, forever now!_//

Having finished the song, Shino monotonously stepped down from the stand, and walked back to the table and to his drink, giving Hinata a slight nod.

"How about we draw straws next?" Chouji suggested, just before Naruto could get his opinion in.. Ino hit her team-mate over the head, and Sakura sighed before nodding (sending a scowl Hinata's way, she really cheered the girl on to get Naturo) and Ten-Ten managed to pluck the needed number of straws from the middle of the table (where the sauces were) and began to cut them down to the right length.


	7. Hinata

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS - OR THE SONG "THESE THINGS I'LL NEVER SAY" BY AVRIL LAVIGNE

**A/N:** Heyaaa!! This is the next instalment of "_Karaoke: Naruto style!_" These are the Naruto characters singing their hearts out! Enjoy! Yes! It's finally here! The one you've all been waiting for! Thank you!!

I would also like to apologise for such a delay, but my laptop has decided to naff itself up, and I can only access things (whether or not the it has decided to let me onto the internet or not) when it lets me. So thank you sooooo much for waiting!! THANK YOU!!

**Reviewers:**

**Sakura Hanamoto:** Thank you! I could picture him just standing stoically, and saying the words. It's such a funny image! And it was a great suggestion to get an MCR song in there. Thank you!

**Yumi of the Village of Music:** Thank you! Yes, Twizzer has had a speaking too, but thank you anyway! Yes, I have finally settled on a song (although my Artemis Fowl 'Boredom' fic took longer) and I hope you like the choice. HINT: Yes, Sakura is going to be singing again and their will be some extra songs after the initial characters have been done. Thank you once again!

**Mystical-Dreamer57:** Thank you!! Well, Hinata is here now! YAY!! To be fair, they were trying _not_ to laugh _too_ much. But it was just such an hilarious image! I had to get it in. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing!!

**Lucy-san:** Thank you for reviewing!! I'm glad you're enjoying this, and here it is! Thank you!

**ag:** Thank you!! I'm happy that you think it's good, and I will be trying to get these up quicker!

**shikamarulov12345:** No worries! I take the criticism, and I am deciding to ignore it. But I am sooo happy that I managed to inspire you! Tell me when you've put it up, and I'll love to read it! Thank you!! (Yes, Shikamaru _is_ going to sing, just not quite yet. I have something special planned for him. Hehehe!)

**Death Note Owner13:** Hinata is here!! As for pairings... well, you'll just have to read and see! Thank you!!

THANKYOU SOOOOOOO MUCH TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS AND READERS. I'm so very glad that you're all enjoying this, and I can even class a few of you as loyal readers! YAY!! TT I thank you all sooooo much!!

Just to clear up some confusion that may happen in the story, despite obviousness:

/_blah blah blah_/ Singing

"blah blah blah" speech

**Warning:** I'm dreadfully sorry for the spelling mistakes. But please take into account that I am British, so a few words may be spelt differently. And it's known to be bad anyway. Gomen!

**Karaoke!**

_By Leoanda Taylor_

**Hinata**

"Alright," TenTen caught everyone's attention. She had finished cutting the straws down to different lengths and had mixed them up, giving them to Sakura so that there was no bias. The pink-haired girl popped he tops up to keep them close-enough so that you couldn't see the size of them.

"Now, this is going to be a fair draw, so everyone pick a straw at the same time," Sakura instructed, as she watched the group of people yet to go. The remaining six Genin leaned over and each plucked a straw, before they made a comparison.

"Yes!! Hinata is going to sing next, after all," Ino cheered.

Sakura sat smirking slightly, stating, "I guess it was fate."

Blushing pure red, Hinata nodded meekly, before walking over to the Karaoke kit, and choosing an appropriate song (in her opinion). Standing at the mike-stand, she nodded and listened along to the intro before letting the melody flow.

/_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_/

Naruto was actually very impressed when he heard her magnified voice flow out over the speakers. The song fit her voice very well, and he thought that the words seemed to fit her as well. Nodding along gently, he watched as Hinata's face continued to get redder, but she kept steady, and sung without fault.

/_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_/

Holding the mike in her hands, Hinata sung out to Naruto who was watching her. She had always watched him, and now this was her chance to show him how she felt, and she felt honoured that he was watching her now.

/_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_/

The girls were clapping softly, getting the beat going, and in turn, encouraging the young shy girl, who was very grateful as she continued singing. Her voice was quite loud in her opinion, but it didn't seem to trouble anyone, so she tried to keep it at that level. And she knew she was doing well, as even Neji was smiling at her.

/_It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care_/

She was smiling as she sang now, her confidence having been boosted, and she was more comfortable knowing that although she was singing about her crush _to_ her crush, he wouldn't know about it just yet.

**/**_**(**__ Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_/

Bouncing to the beat, Naruto silently cheered the young girl on. She was coming out of her shell, more, and this might just be the way to get her from going red all the time.

/_ If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_/

Tapping to the beat with his foot, even Shikamaru was enjoying it. He momentarily forgot that he still had to have a go. And if Ino had anything to say about it, he would be next. It was so troublesome sometimes.

/ _What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say_/

Hinata smiled shyly as she sang out, her voice keeping with the pitch and tempo perfectly, her voice still gentle even with the increased volume. Her legs spread apart on the stage slightly, she held tight onto the microphone tightly believing in every word of the song.

/ _(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_ /

Naruto grinned madly, this really was turning into a great night, and he wondered if he could convince Hinata to do a duet with him later on... Well, what would happen, would happen. His grin never left though.

/_Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say_/

Ending the song, Hinata took a deep breath, and her face turned a thousand different shades of red as she realised that everyone was clapping – even her precious Naruto who was smiling widely at her. Almost feinting, she made her way to her seat.

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Ino pointed out.

"Yeah, you were great!!" Sakura cheered.

"Yeah!! You were awesome, Hinata!" Naruto grinned.

At this the pale girl _did_ feint.

**  
A/N:** Well, she's finally here, she's done it, and she did it well. I hope the song was a good choice! Thank you for the suggestion! I hoped you all enjoyed it, and please review!


	8. Chouji

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS - OR THE SONG "KOI WAI A LA MODE" BY THE TOKYO MEW MEW GIRLS

**A/N:** Heyaaa!! This is the next instalment of "_Karaoke: Naruto style!_" These are the Naruto characters singing their hearts out! Enjoy! Yes! It's finally here! The one you've all been waiting for! Thank you!!

I would also like to apologise for such a delay, but my laptop has decided to naff itself up, and I can only access things (whether or not the it has decided to let me onto the internet or not) when it lets me. So thank you sooooo much for waiting!! THANK YOU!!

**Reviewers:**

**Moon Spirit:** Thank you!! Yes, you can thank Yume (hikariclowreed) for the choice. It was perfect, though. Thank you!!

**hikariclowreed:** Thank you!! For both reviewing and for the song choice! It was perfect. Thank you very much!! bows

**ScarletEmber:** Yes, but we all need her to be at least a little predictable otherwise she wouldn't be Hinata. Thank you sooo much!!

**Mystical-Dreamer57:** As of yet, I haven't decided the main pairing, but there are a few other under pairings, and I am actually a fan of a number of Naru?? (for instance, NaruHina, NaruIno, NaruSaku, and I have even read a few good yaoi pairings that might influence the final decision.) So, as for romance? Well, it'll be there if you squint, but I want to focus on the humour for now. Yes, Shikamaru is going to have an interesting turn soon.

But for now, here he is. The man of the hour!

THANKYOU SOOOOOOO MUCH TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS AND READERS. I'm so very glad that you're all enjoying this, and I can even class a few of you as loyal readers! YAY!! I thank you all sooooo much!!

Just to clear up some confusion that may happen in the story, despite obviousness:

/_blah blah blah_/ Singing

"blah blah blah" speech

**Warning:** I'm dreadfully sorry for the spelling mistakes. But please take into account that I am British, so a few words may be spelt differently. And it's known to be bad anyway. Gomen!

**Karaoke!**

_By Leoanda Taylor_

**Chouji**

Having placed Hinata in her seat - Tsunade had done a very quick check up before returning to her sake - with her head on the table and a damp cloth on her forehead, Sakura was eyeing the rest of the table up, trying to decide who she could push into singing next. It seemed like Ino was on the same mind-track, and she reached her destination first.

"Hey, Chouji! Your up next! Come on!!" The platinum blond girl shoved at the larger male, poking him so that he would move. Nauto looked up, his eyebrows raised, as he focused his attention on the food-loving boy.

"Yeah! I haven't heard you sing since our first year at the academy. You weren't that bad back then," he cheered encouragingly.

"Really? He was good?" Sakura inquired, as surprised as the rest of the other genin. Nodding enthusiastically, Naruto placed his head on his arms, biting his lip at the memory.

"Yeah, I remember that. Man, that was a troublesome day," Shikamaru piped up. He was leaning his elbow on the table, and hoping that he wouldn't have to sing at all.

"Come on, Chouji!! You can do it!!" Ino pushed the plump boy over to the stage and in front of the machine, letting him select the song.

"Fine, but your going to have to sing at some point Shikamaru, so don't look so relieved," Chouji pointed at he boy as he selected a song close to his heart.

Opening his mouth the lyrics came out fast and stong.

/_ICHIGO o tabeyou  
(PAFE ni KEEKI ni daifuku minna tabetara koufuku)  
iro iro FURUUTSU  
(KIWI SWIITHI PIITHI kudamono daisuki da mono)  
tsumetai AISUKURIIMU  
(reizouko ni irete katame-ru saigo ni SOOSU o karame-ru)  
dore mo minna suki.  
(yujuufudan na seikaku demo KAWAII watashi wa goukaku!)_/

The room fell over in pure laughter at the lyrics.

Naruto had burst after the first sentance, and those who weren't laughing were faulting in their places. Sweat-dropping, all Sakura could think was that Naruto had been right. He didn't have that bad a voice. _Pitty about the song choice_, she thought.

/_amaku torokeru yo na aji dake ja  
nani ka tarinai kara  
(daisuki na MONO o TOPPINGU nakereba omise de SHOPPINGU)  
A RA MOODO da ne. (ara, do-mo)/_

Bouncing, Naruto was smiling widely as he tapped his foot along with the tune, it was a hard thing to do to get up and sing afterall. And if Chouji wanted to sing this, then he could if he wanted to.

That didn't stop the whole thing from being hilarious though.

/_KARIKARI hagotae hoshii shi  
amasuppai no mo sosorareruwa!  
DEZAATO dake wa BETSUBARA  
donyoku ni yukou!  
TOKIMEKI (DOKIDOKI) DOKIDOKI  
ironna koto ga shitai._/

Ino banged her head against the table, hands over her mouth. Shikamaru was sweatdropping, and keeping a laugh in. He knew that Chouji was partial to these types of things, but really... Even Neji was smiling widely, trying not to laugh. And that was _Hyuga_ _Neji_. Ten-Ten was biting her lip and laughing next to the normally stotic boy. For that, Shikamaru picked his next target.

/_chikagoro nan da ka  
(soushi souai aimai yume mita risou wa kaitai)  
taikutsu na mainichi  
(tomodachi no hanashi ni doujou sotsunai watashi no nichijou)  
mamori ni hairu no wa  
(kesa no tamago wa hanjuku demo kimochi wa nan da ka sajuku)  
mada mada hayai wa.  
(watashi no jinsei kore kara ikikata kaeyou PIRIkara!)_/

a

/_so ieba tsumamigui mo shitenai shi  
takusan ajimi shiyou  
(daisuki na MONO o TOPPINGU nakereba omise de SHOPPINGU)  
A RA MOODO da ne. (ara, do-mo)_/

/_KARIKARI hagotae hoshii shi  
amasuppai no mo sosorareruwa!  
abunai no mo sutegatai tobidashichaou!  
TOKIMEKI (DOKIDOKI) DOKIDOKI  
ironna koto ga shitai._/

Chouji was belting the song out, his love for food and his love for this song giving him the confidence he needed to stand there. The mike felt good in his hand as he tapped his own foot, echoing Naruto's action, along to the beat. Waving his arms around, Chouji sang his heart out, hitting every chord and almost falling off the stage, before professionally catching himself with a sweep.

From Iruka's mind, it was a sight to behold.

/_KARIKARI hagotae hoshii shi  
amasuppai no mo sosorareruwa!  
DEZAATO dake wa BETSUBARA  
donyoku ni yukou!  
TOKIMEKI (DOKIDOKI) DOKIDOKI  
ironna koto ga shitai._/

Coming up to the last part, Chouji really went for it, hand to his side, eyes closed, and his deep voice singing out, Chouji finished off the song with a flourish.

/_KARIKARI hagotae hoshii shi  
amasuppai no mo sosorareruwa!  
abunai no mo sutegatai tobidashichaou!  
TOKIMEKI (DOKIDOKI) DOKIDOKI  
ironna koto ga shitai._/

Putting the mike down, Chouji was recieved with cheers, his smile at his success was large, and Ino had ordered a double helping for the boy for actually preforming well. All in all, Chouji was glad he had done it.

As was Naruto who had fallen into a second bout of laughter at the ending performance, as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, Ten-Ten? Don't you sing somewhat?" Shikamaru asked, successfully getting everyones focus on her before it was aimed at him.

**A/N:** Well, this ones done. I just love the lyrics, and I thought that Chouji would love to sing something like this. I hoped you all enjoyed it, and please review!

The lyrics in English:

Lets go eat some strawberries!  
(With parafait, cake and rice cakes)  
I'll be happy if you eat them all!  
(Or a bunch of other fruits)

(Kiwis, Sweeties, peaches)

(I really, really love fruit)

Or maybe cold ice-cream!  
(Put it in the freezer to harden)  
(Top it with some sauce later)  
Because I love all of these things  
(I'm a little irresolute)

(But thats fine because I'm cute)

Since when did being very sweet  
Leave everything to be desired?  
(Put on your favourite topping)  
(Don't have it? Then lets go shopping!)

A La Mode (Ah! Thanks!)  
I want something really, really crunchy  
But something sweet or sour would be fine too!  
I'm always, always hungry from dessert  
Lets eat as much as we want!

I'm getting excited (Doki Doki)  
My heart is pounding (Doki Doki)  
I want to taste all the flavours of love!


	9. TenTen

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS - OR THE SONG "The Warrior" BY PAT BENATAR

**A/N:** Heyaaa!! This is the next instalment of "_Karaoke: Naruto style!_" These are the Naruto characters singing their hearts out! Enjoy! Yes! It's finally here! The one you've all been waiting for! Thank you!!

MY LAPTOP IS BROKE!! So, these installments might be far between, and for that I profously apologise. #Bows# The flaming plug won't work, and the battery is now dead. But luckily, I have saved this on the document part of , so they should be up when I can get to a computer and type 'em! Thank you for you patience!!

**Reviewers:**

**Red Jeanie:** Thank you for pointing out the disclaimer. I usually have a general one so I forgot about it. Thank you so much!! Bows respectfully

**Mystical-Dreamer57:** Yeah, it wouldn't be Chouji if it wasn't about food. And all Shikamaru fans should watch out for the getback, its gonna be funny! Thank you soo much!! Love ya!

Up now is the one, the only, the true leader of the her team: The Master of Weapons!!

Just to clear up some confusion that may happen in the story, despite obviousness:

/_blah blah blah_/ Singing  
"blah blah blah" speech

**Warning:** I'm dreadfully sorry for the spelling mistakes. But please take into account that I am British, so a few words may be spelt differently. And it's known to be bad anyway. Gomen!

**Karaoke!  
**_By Leoanda Taylor_

**Ten-Ten**

Glaring harshly at the lazy Nara, Ten-Ten puffed out her cheek, crossing her arms.

"Not until you've sang."

"But you have such a _lovely_ voice," Shikamaru insisted his stratigic mind kicking in for him. Whispering, he added so that only she could hear, "Besides, I bet Neji would like to hear you sing."

Blushing bright red, her eyes averted to the stoic boy beside her, and then sighed in defeat. "Fine. But _your_ next!"

Shikamaru nodded, his eyes on his next target already. He felt kinda sorry for Naruto, really. After all, the blonde wasn't going to sing again for some time yet.

Stepping up to the mike, Ten-Ten figeted nervously before starting to sing.

/_You run, run...run away  
It's your heart...that you betray  
Feeding on...your hungry eyes  
I bet you're not so civilized_/

Her voice was slightly shaky, but it didn't effect her performance too much. However, it got harder to keep her eyes on the audience, and her face wouldn't stop beating bright red as she sang out the lyrics of the song _she_ had chose. She was really starting to regret listening to that damn Nara. He was going to pay for this.

/_Well, isn't love..primitive  
A wild gift...that you wanna give  
Break out of captivity  
And follow me, stereo jungle child  
Love is the kill...your heart's still wild_/

Neji sat listening. It wasn't bad. But she wasn't that good either. Then again, good Ninja's were silent and focused only on their goal. Singing wasn't needed as a part of the job desciption. And he had to keep telling himself this, as he listened to her pub-singerish voice flow out of the speakers.

/_Shootin' at the walls of heartache, bang, bang, I am the warrior  
Well I am the warrior, and heart to heart you'll win..if you survive  
the warrior...the warrior_/

Lee had look at the situation as he looked at everything. In a completely different way. Yes, she wasn't the best singer around, but she was still showing her beautiful youth!! And that was what was important! Unfortunately, the lyrics were pretty close to the truth. Ten-Ten was the real leader of their group, always ordering them around, and yet she still kept up a wonderful and youthful girlyness about her. No matter how many times she had hit him to shut him up. Or how many times her weapons of mass destruction had been aimed his way in fury. Or how many times she had tried to kill him with her weapon scrolls. Or how many times...

/_You talk, talk, you talk to me  
Your eyes touch me physically  
Stay with me, we'll take the night  
As passion takes another bite_/

Her eyes were glued to the floor, and she could hear nothing but the music and her own voice. She had to block everything out in order to get though this. She wouldn't forgive herself if she failed.

After a few moments though, Naruto's whistle pushed through giving her the confidence she needed.

/_Who's the hunter...who's the game?  
I feel the beat...call your name  
I hold you close...in victory  
I don't wanna tame your animal style..  
you won't be caged...in the call of the wild..._/

Clapsing her hand into a fist, she played out the dramatic role of the warrior along with the words, giving the other genin a good performance to make up for her lack of vocal talents. The others had began clapping and cheering so that it seemed more like a good dinner-time show more than anything else.

Naruto was jumping up and down in his seat, again, and Neji was even tapping his finger on his elbow of his crossed arms. This action caused Ten-Ten's face to turn red, as she belted out the last part of the song.

/_Shootin' at the walls of heartache, bang, bang, I am the warrior  
Well I am the warrior, and heart to heart you'll win..if you survive  
the warrior...the warrior  
__Shootin' at the walls of heartache (shootin' at the walls of heartache)  
The warrior...  
I am the warrior, and heart to heart you'll win  
heart to heart you'll win...if you survive  
The warrior...the warrior_/

Grinning winningly, Ten-Ten bowed to her audience, and allowed the clapping and cheering of her friends to finish her almost-act. Sighing happily, she waltzed back to her seat, her cheeks tinted red, and was acctually happy that Shikamaru had made her sing. Speaking of which...

"So, Neji.. are you going to let her take the lead, like that? It's not a very manly thing to do. I mean, are you the leader of your group, or not?" The strategic Nara smirked slightly as the tension in the Hyuuga stiffened his back, and his pale eyes narrowed.

"Don't listen to him, Neji. He's just trying to-"

"Yes! Oh, leader of our group! You should show your youthfullness for the world to see, by singing on that wonderfully youthfull stage of spirit!" Lee cut across. Shikamaru's smirk widened and he re-placed his head onto his arms in satisfaction.

"Fine," Neji sighed.

Ten-Ten was torn between squealing like the fan-girl she was, or hitting the Nara.

**Leoanda:** Okay, so there's Ten-Ten, now out for our funny Shikamaru, and Neji's up next! Please continue reading! Thank you!!


	10. Neji

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS - OR THE SONG "Beautiful World" BY TAKE THAT

**A/N:** Heyaaa!! This is the next instalment of "_Karaoke: Naruto style!_" These are the Naruto characters singing their hearts out! Enjoy! Yes! It's finally here! The one you've all been waiting for! Thank you!!

**Reviewers:**

**Red Jeanie:** Thank you for pointing out the disclaimer. I usually have a general one so I forgot about it. Thank you so much!! I'm glad that you like it! And thank you! Ten-Ten is sooo hard to write. She isn't given much leway in the manga or series, so her personality is still hard to define. I'm glad that I managed to portray her though! Thank you once again!

**CelticReaper:** Thank you!!!!!!!! I'm still deciding on the main pairings, but that does have a good ring to it, and brings up an interesting idea... hmmm..... Thank you!!!!!!!

**hikariclowreed: **I'm so glad that you liked it! You gotta love Shikamaru. ^_^ Yeah, Neji singing is gonna be hard to do, but I'm up to the challange! Thank you sooooo much!!!!

**ScarletEmber:** I know, Shika is becoming one of my fave characters. He can bring so much to a story with just a line or by just being there in his lazy gloryness. Haha! Thank you!!!

**Mystical-Dreamer57:** Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!! You're always supporting me! I really do hope that you enjoy this. Thank you once again!

**achunaruto:** Yeah, I'm still deciding on pairings. But it's a definate 'no' on the yaoi bit. For Naruto anyway. It's kinda hard to deny IrukaKakashi. I just love them together! Their sooo cute!! A big thank you!!!!!!!!!!!

I would like to thank my loyal readers and reviewers for putting up with the slow updates. I have not abandoned this, nor will I, but personal things plus exams keep popping up, and being and Archaeology student, most of its unpredicable. Even the lab reports. So a big thank you to everyone for your patience, and I hope its worth the wait! Thank you!!

Now, lets see how our male Hyuuga can handle the pressure. It's Neji!

Just to clear up some confusion that may happen in the story, despite obviousness:

/_blah blah blah_/ Singing  
"blah blah blah" speech

**Warning:** I'm dreadfully sorry for the spelling mistakes. But please take into account that I am British, so a few words may be spelt differently. And it's known to be bad anyway. Gomen!

**Karaoke!  
**_By Leoanda Taylor_

**Neji**

She settled on hitting the Nara.

Hitting his arm, Ten-Ten couldn't prevent the fangirl smile to cross her face, blaming it on Lee's hilarious reaction to Neji's decison, of course. The broad-browed boy was cheering loudly as the stiff bodied Hyuuga stepped onto the stage, selecting his song. It was strange, but the group didn't really know what he would sing, since they didn't really know the genre that he liked to listen to. They could guess - which many of them did, incorrectly - but they were all relatively surprised at what came out over the speakers as Neji began to sing.

_//Here standing in the rain  
The sun has gone again and nothing's gonna change  
Time, I need a little time as you slip out of sight  
And nothing heals the pain._

_And I know that it's you that's stopping me from falling  
Crashing down, losing ground til I see you again  
And you know...//_

The soft melodic tones of music flowed out over the speakers taking the crowd by surprise purely because the country-pop music was a genre that non would usually associate with Hyuuga Neji. It was a shame, really. That Neji's voice wasn't as melodic or as suited to the style as the orginal artisits' was.

Most cringed at the voice that sang out the words. Others endured it due to trainning, and inwardly wincing at the spectical.

Neji was obviously not comfortable, as sweat rolled down his neck, his cheeks bright red and his voice deep, croaky, and most unsuited to this type of use. It was completely undignified, and he was making a kill list as each word passed his lips at those beginning to snicker. Shikamaru was at the top just for getting Lee to push him into this. Then it was Lee.

_//The sun will shine, and we will see there's nothing standing in our way  
Love will stand and never break  
Never thought this could be me  
Do you feel what I feel?  
Everytime that you are near it's a beautiful world  
A beautiful world.//_

Naruto appeared to be the only one acctually _enjoying_ this. The blonde ninja was sat with his head on his wrists, elbows on the table, and smiling brightly at the stage. It took a while but the others - Sakura, Ten-Ten, Chouji first - began to watch the long haired ninja with the same look. Whatever it was for, he couldn't begin to guess. Either he had started to get good as he had managed to steady his voice, or they had adapted to his horrid version of the song very quickly.

Either option was valid.

_//Words are hard to keep inside  
Even though I've tried, impossible to hide._

_And you know that it's me that's stopping you from falling  
Crashing down, losing ground til I see you again  
And you know...//_

Still standing stiffly, Neji inwardly sighed as he missed most of the notes, but drilled on as though this was a special mission given to him by Tsunade-sama herself. He found himself tapping his foot lightly, and at the now encouraging looks from his 'friends' - meaning what friends would make him do this - he relaxed the slightest bit.

Pitty it did nothing for his vocals.

_//The sun will shine, and we will see there's nothing standing in our way  
Love will stand and never break  
Never thought this could be me  
Do you feel what I feel?  
Everytime that you are near it's a beautiful world  
A beautiful world.//_

Coming to the closing, Neji stood as straight as he could, almost closing his eyes as he cringed at his ailment as he just could not hit any of the higher notes. He noticed, once again, though, that Naruto never seemed to show any outward sign of hating this version of the song. It was almost calming. If everyone else wasn't _outwardly cringing_.

_//I'll be the stars guiding you  
I'll be the place that you hide  
I'd run a thousand miles, a thousand miles to be by your side._

_The sun will shine, and we will see there's nothing standing in our way  
Love will stand and never break  
Never thought this could be me  
Do you feel what I feel?  
Everytime that you are near it's a beautiful world  
A beautiful world._

_Do you feel what I feel?  
Everytime that you are near it's a beautiful world  
A beautiful world._

_A beautiful world.  
A beautiful world.//_

Finishing with as little involvement as possible, Neji effectively dropped the mike, and pratically stalked back to his seat next to his team-mates. Noticing that Naruto _wasn't_ in a daze like he had first expected, as the blonde boys eyes followed him to his seat, he noticed as the table began to wake-up somewhat. Or rather that was the effect they gave off.

"That was great Neji!"

"Yes, your youthfullness will lead us to a great victory! Today, your youthfullness has prevailed!"

As encouraging as this was to hear, the comments from his team-mates were not confirmed by the others. Sighing, Neji was just glad that it was over.

"Ne, Naruto? How did you stand such an awful range of sounds with that smile on your face?" Ino asked, noticing what Neji had about the other blonde.

"Huh? Oh! I was imgaining the actual singers. Neji was okay, but I love the original version, and I didn't want to listen to it drilled," he said matter-of-factly. "No offense."

Almost falling anime-style, Neji sighed this time in exsperation. Typical Naruto. "None taken."

"So, who's left to sing?" Ino asked, checking the table while Sakura listed off those who had already sang.

"Lets see, theres only Sasuke and Shikamaru," the pink haired Genin stated, looking from the Uchiha to the Nara.

"So, Sasuke? You gonna let your fans down?" Shikamaru asked, hoping to get the right response from Naruto.

"Yeah, teme! The sooner you sing, the sooner I can again!" Naruto did not fail in any of Shikamaru's plans. And now was no different.

The lazy Nara smirked, almost snickering as the blonde pushed his team-mate onto the stage. This was going to be interesting.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!! I really hoped you enjoyed it! I kinda feel sorry for Neji. It must've been so awkward. But it's still funny. Heheh! Thank you!!!!!


	11. Sasuke

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS - OR THE SONG "Tomorrow" BY SR71

**A/N:** Heyaaa!! This is the next instalment of "_Karaoke: Naruto style!_" These are the Naruto characters singing their hearts out! Enjoy! We're getting every closer to the end, but I'm still not finished with our young Genin just yet! Thank you!

**Review Replies:**

**CelticReaper:** Awww! I quite liked Neji's myself. I think I actually got his personality right (which is really hard to do for me *sweatdrops*) Thank you soooooo much for reviewing!! I hope it was worth the wait! Thank you again! *Bows*

**achunaruto: **Thank you!!!!! Yes! Here's the Ice Princess himself! Thank you!!! *Bows*

**ScarletEmber:** Yeah, I love him too! I love 'em all, really! Thank you!!!!!!! *Bows*

**Mystical-Dreamer57:** Thank you!!!! Yes, Shikamaru is certainly cunning - but he can't run or hide if the others have something to say! Hahahah! Thank you!!!!! *Bows*

I would like to thank my loyal readers and reviewers for putting up with the slow updates. I'm gonna put the next one up next week! Thank you for being patient!

I wonder what Sasuke will be like afterwards? And no worries! Neji hasn't gone onto any killing sprees due to the snickering – although only cause Ten-Ten insisted.

Just to clear up some confusion that may happen in the story, despite obviousness:

//_blah blah blah_// Singing  
"blah blah blah" speech

**Warning:** I'm dreadfully sorry for the spelling mistakes. But please take into account that I am British, so a few words may be spelt differently. And it's known to be bad anyway. Gomen!

**Karaoke: Naruto Style!  
**_By Leoanda Taylor_

**Sasuke**

Pushing his hands on the back of the blue training shirt, Naruto happily bounced over to the machine that would let out the songs of choice and forcefully pulled Sasuke to the screen where the songs and their artists continued to roll through.

Smiling, Naruto ignored the terrifying glare being sent his way. He snickered inwardly at getting his rival involved – he knew that Shikamaru didn't want to take his turn, but he couldn't help but wonder if Wonder Boy Sasuke was as good at singing as anything else.

Well, now was the time to find out!

"Come on, teme! Pick a song! Or your fan club will be very disappointed," Naruto play chided, wagging his finger in play annoyance at the Uchiha. Said Uchiha was quite obviously _very_ peeved.

"I'm _not_ singing!"

"Awwww! Why not? You too scared? You big chicken!"

This seemed to his the button head on, since all Sasuke could think of was the two times that they had said it to each other before.

"Fine!"

Shoving the blonde out of the way, Sasuke quickly scrolled through the songs before choosing one of the only one's he knew the words to, and he wouldn't get heckled for. Despite his bad voice.

Stepping up to the mike, Sasuke cleared his throat quietly while the intro played itself out.

//_Is it any wonder why I'm scared?  
If I was a little younger, would I care?  
Feel's like the walls are growing stronger  
I don't know if this gate can hold me any longer_

_(You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded  
'Cause I'll find a way for make you feel disguarded)_//

His voice was very quiet, and sweat trickled down his neck and back as he sang out the words the best he could – even he knew that he had lost this one to his blonde team-mate.

But the words struck home, so he sang to the best of his ability.

//_I'm not afraid of tomorrow  
I'm only scared of myself_

_Feels like my insides are on fire  
And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else_//

Ploughing straight into the second verse, he noticed that the crowd were cheering him on, clapping or tapping to the beat. No one was laughing, if anything most had solemn looks on their faces, while others were contemplative.

Naruto and Sakura had slightly dark looks on their faces, but at least they were trying to be happy about it. Sakura was trying to over power Ino's cheering with her own it seemed. And he glared again when his eyes settled on the Nara who had gotten him into this in the first place.

//_I never thought they'd want me to go even faster_

_Never thought I take my foot off the gas_

_Everybody loves to be in on the pressure_

_But I know they're all waiting for the crash_

_('Cause you'd never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded_

'_Cause they'd find a way to make you feel disguarded_

_Things've changed, you become a complication_

_Can't make it through another day's humiliation)_//

Pushing past a lump from the lack of use of his singing vocal chords, Sasuke practically chocked out the next part of the song, noting and twitching at the giggles and snicking that seemed to be coming from Naruto, Ten-Ten and Neji. And here he thought Neji would side with him.

It really as humiliating.

//_ I'm not afraid of tomorrow  
I'm only scared of myself (Scared of myself)_

_Feels like my insides are on fire  
And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else_

_Someone... Someone..._

_Someone else..._

_Someone... Someone..._

_Someone else..._

_Someone...Someone...Someone..._

_Someone else..._

_Is it any wonder why the answer keeps me petrified?_

_Is it any wonder why I'm scared!_//

Getting through the last of the lyrics, Sasuke realised that he was completely tense. His back had stiffened to match his stiff boarded voice, and he felt how but knowing that he was a combination of white a red – red cheeks but _very_ pale everywhere else.

Shikamaru and Naruto were going to _pay_ for this.

Whose idea was it to go karaoke-ing anyway?

They deserved to die. Painfully.

//_ I'm not afraid of tomorrow  
I'm only scared of myself (Scared of myself)_

_Feels like my insides are on fire  
And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else_

_(Is it any wonder why I'm scared?_

_If I was any younger would I care?_

_Feels like the walls are growing stronger)_

_And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else_

_Is it any wonder why I'm scared?_

_Someone... Someone else..._

_Someone... Someone... Someone else..._//

Ending the song, Sasuke allowed himself a smug look at completing the self-made 'mission' and for the first time, glowered in the praise his fan club sent his way. It made him feel slightly less embarrassed, and he had the fact that he was _never_ going to do that again on his side.

Never again. Period.

"Hahahah!! That was actually pretty good, teme! For you!" Naruto laughed. He had been secretly horrified at the song choice, but he had enjoyed it if just because everyone could relate at some point. And he _did_ like the song.

"Youthfullness is with us all tonight! You were fantastic Sasuke-san! The essence of the sorrows given to every spirit and the ability to overthrow it all!" Lee punched the air, lightening the mood somewhat.

"Awww! Sasuke was brilliant as always!" Ino agreed.

"Yeah! And you were fantastic! You really have a stage presence!" Sakura cheered.

This was obviously _not_ true, but it never hurt to stoke the Uchiha's ego a little to keep him happy.

"Oi! You! Get back here! You're not getting out of it! It's your turn!" Kiba yelled out to the young Nara that was trying to slip away.

"Yeah! Come on! If you sing, then I can again! Move it!" Naruto pointed at him, and then the stage, eager to get back up there himself.

Almost falling at being caught, Akamaru barked as both Kiba and Naruto dragged the other teen over to the Karaoke machine.

"Hahaha! I can't wait for this!" Ino snickered.

"It all depends on the song," Chouji remarked knowingly.

The rest turned to stare at him for a minute, before looking back over to the stage where Naruto and Kiba were holding Shikamaru until he picked a song.

"This is gonna be good," Neji smirked, Sasuke nodded smirking in agreement.

**Leoanda:** Well, there it is! One of the long awaited finally up! I want to apologise for the slow updates again. I just keep forgetting. But I'll get the next one up next week, for definite! Thank you!! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you!!!!!


	12. Shikamaru

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS - OR THE SONG "Girl's Ain't Nothing But Trouble" BY THE FRESH PRINCE HIMSELF, WILL SMITH!

**A/N:** Heyaaa!! This is the next instalment of "_Karaoke: Naruto style!_" These are the Naruto characters singing their hearts out! Enjoy! There's gonna be one more special Karaoke song after Shikamaru's performance, with the possibility of some bonus songs and performances. Thank you!!!

**Review Replies:**

**CelticReaper:** Yay! I'm glad that you enjoyed it despite the depressing song. I didn't want to do anything too silly 'cause of Shikamaru's. I've had his planned since the second chapter ^__^. Thank you soooo much!

**Mystical-Dreamer57:** Aha! All will soon be revealed! Shikamaru rocks! I have a new found love of him after having written this. I re-read it and couldn't stop myself from laughing. It was perfect in its own little way. I hope it's as good as you hope! And thank you sooooo much!!!

**Dedication:** This one is for **Mystical-Dreamer57** and **CelticReaper** who have stood by this fic and have supported me all the way through. Thank you to you both! Love ya's! *Bows in deep respect*

Just to clear up some confusion that may happen in the story, despite obviousness:

//_blah blah blah_// Singing  
"blah blah blah" speech

**Warning:** I'm dreadfully sorry for the spelling mistakes. But please take into account that I am British, so a few words may be spelt differently. And it's known to be bad anyway. Gomen!

**Karaoke: Naruto Style!  
**_By Leoanda Taylor_

**Shikamaru**

Dumping the brooding teen in front of the karaoke machine, Kiba let go of Shikamaru's arm before returning to his seat with an ear splitting grin on his face. A matching smile was locked onto Naruto's face as he watched Shikamaru run through the songs muttering almost incoherently.

"This is too troublesome."

Still grinning, Naruto bounced back to his seat as the bored teen smirked inwardly, clicking on his chosen song and then moving towards the microphone. Plucking the mic from its stand, Shikamaru listened at the music began.

//_Listen homeboys don't mean to bust your bubble  
But girls of the world ain't nothing but trouble  
So next time a girl gives you the play  
Just remember my rhyme and get the hell away//  
_

All but one jaw in the room had dropped.

Chouji sat eating away at a bag of crisps as the rest of the rookie twelve as well as numerous instructors, Chounin and Jounin alike watched in open amazement, eyes wide and a blue cloud having settled over their heads.

Ino had almost fallen out of her seat, and she was gasping completely forgetting her composure.

Team 7 were frozen in astonishment, mouths agape, eyes wide and unable to tear their eyes away from the fantastic sight.

The other members of the rookie twelve had either followed Ino onto the floor or Team 7 in a frozen state.

Shikamaru's smirk widened.

_//Just last week when I was walking down the street  
I observed this lovely lady that I wanted to meet  
I walked up to her I said "Hello"  
She said "You're kind of cute"_

_I said "Yes I know,_

_But by the way sweetheart what's your name?"  
She said "My __friends__ like to call me exotic Elaine"  
I said "My name is the Prince",_

_And she said "Why?"  
I said "Well I don't know, I'm just a hell of a guy.  
But enough about me yo lets talk about you,  
And all the wonderful things that you and I can do."  
I popped some cash and in a little bit of time,  
I showed some cash and the girl was mine  
I took her over town, I wined her and dined her  
She ask me did I like her,_

_I said "Well kinda."  
All of a sudden she jumped out her seat  
Snatched me up by my wrist and took me out to the street  
She started grabbin all over me kissing and hugging  
So I shoved her away, I said "You better stop buggin."  
She got mad looked me dead in my face  
Threw her hands in the air and yelled out "Rape!"  
I got scared when she started to yell  
So I handed her my wallet and ran like hell  
I was duckin through alleys right and left  
But when the cops caught up they almost beat me to death  
I was arrested charged with agrivated assault!  
(Yo Clancy we got him)  
But it wasn't my fault!_//

Standing in a relaxed stance, Shikamaru let the music flow over himself, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He was brilliant, that he knew, but since it was just a case of rapping and tapping his foot on the occasion, he knew that he was getting away with it.

That and he really wanted to aim the chorus at every female out there. And every male while at it. They were all too troublesome.

//_Nevertheless don't mean to bust your bubble  
But girls of the world ain't nothing but trouble!  
So next time a girl gives you the play  
Just remember my rhyme and get the hell away!_//

By now, most of the room had recovered and the more boisterous of the pre-teens were laughing, clapping or nodding along. Naruto and Kiba pointed at Sakura and Ino - receiving punches to their heads – laughing, as Sasuke and Neji's eyebrows twitched, and Lee started dancing around their large table.

This was deffinately the best night that Naruto had by far. Swapping looks with Shikamaru secretly, Naruto's cheeks turned pink as the genius' eyes flicked over to the blonde's crush knowingly.

//_I was in a bar one Friday night  
Cooling, watching a Mike Tyson fight  
I was maxin' and relaxin', sippin' on tequila  
When this girl walked up she said "Hi my name's Sheila".  
I responded by saying "Hello."  
She paid for my drink and then said "Let's go."  
20 minutes later things were starting to cook  
As we pulled up into her house I said "I'm with you toots!"  
The __music__ was soft and there was wine in the glasses  
She started winking and making little passes  
At me she pat me close that's when she got bold  
She started feeling up my back I said "Oh your hands are cold!"  
We went to her bedroom thinking of one thing  
Took the __phone__ off the hook to avoid the annoying ring  
I caressed her body and I kissed her cheek  
And that's when I observed those satin __bed sheets__.  
I felt that it was time for me to make my move  
I thought I better hurry up before I busted a groove  
I leaned down to kiss her but then out of the blue,  
A door slammed and a voice said "__Baby__ where are you?"  
Her boyfriend busted in he grinned an evil grin  
And said "Boy I'm a tear your butt limb from limb!"  
I was scared as hell where I was supposed to go  
I just yelled "Geronimo!" and jumped out the window  
Just my luck we were in a snow storm  
And all I had was my underwear on to keep my warm  
And to top the night off I had to break in my place  
Because my keys were in my pants back on Sheila's __book case__!  
I was done sneezing and coughing,  
I hope this doesn't happen too often  
_

_But nevertheless don't mean to bust your bubble,  
But girls of the world ain't nothing but trouble  
So next time a girl gives you the play  
Just remember my rhymes and get the hell away_//

Finishing off the verse, Shikamaru allowed for the next part to pass without his own imput, letting the audience and himself listen to the words the Prince and Jazzy exchanged in the song.

The brunette was having his own little show from the stage as he watched the changes that were flowing through his group of friends. It was a wider of circle of friendship that he had ever thought he'd ever had, but the mis-matched group of pre-teens were strangely compatible together.

Shikamaru watched the sneaking looks passed between the teams, between 'secret' loves, and between friends. These were _his_ friends.

He had basically put himself into his own troublesome situation. Inwardly sighing, the brunette continued.

//_Jazzy:Yo man you think they see your point  
Prince: I don't know I don't think they really do  
Jazzy: I think you should give 'em another example  
Prince: Alright give me a scratch lets make it funky right here_//

"Say it loud and true, man!" Kiba yelled.

"Yeah! Keep it up! This is fantastic!" Turning to Sasuke, Naruto bounced in his seat grinning. "Come on! You gotta smile at this! It's great!"

"Hn."

Tapping in time to the beat, the blonde turned back to watch the show.

//_I got a ring on my phone May 5th last year  
It was my girlfriend Betty, I said "Hello dear,  
I was just about to call you I got a couple tickets to the Run DMC concert  
(I'm with it)  
Its six o'clock now, at eight will you be ready?  
(Yeah)  
Alright, fine see you then Betty."  
I combed my hair washed and brushed my teeth  
Got funky fresh dressed in my La Cox  
Got to Betty's at eight I was ready to jet  
Until Betty's Mom said "Betty's not ready yet."  
I sat there for at least an hour  
It was ten after nine before she got in the shower!  
9:35 she comes downstairs  
And said "I need a little longer to finish my hair"  
At ten o'clock we had then missed the show  
She comes downstairs and says "Lets go."  
"Go where? Go to sleep I'm gone"  
I was steamin' like a demon as I drove home  
But it just goes to show  
_

_Not trying to bust your bubble  
But girls of the world ain't nothing but trouble  
So next time a girl gives you the play  
Just remember my rhyme just remember my rhymes  
Take heed to my rhymes and get the hell away._//

Almost laughing himself, Shikamaru smirked as he finished off the last verse and chorus. Taking a bow, the genius nodded his head waiting on the stage for the song to finish.

It was true though. The song that is.

Women were the most troublesome and annoying people in the world.

//_Jazzy: Man first your parents just don't understand  
Then you having these crazy nightmares  
Prince: I know why me man why me  
Jazzy: What's next  
Prince: Now these girls man you know how it is  
Can't live with 'em can't live without 'em._//

Smirk still on his face, Shikamaru retook his seat next to Chouji, who was still eating away, slumping as the praise and approval washed over him – not to mention the scowls and glares from the females of the group.

"Youth has been with all of us tonight!" Lee pointed to the ceiling, cheering.

"Yeah, man! Never knew you had that in you!" Kiba patted his fellow brunettes back, smile still planted widely.

"That… was… awesome! Where did that come from?" Ino pushed the others out of the way so that she was face to face with the genius. "You can rap? Since when?"

"Does it matter? I didn't want to do it anyway, it's all too troublesome. But since I didn't have a choice, I did the easiest song." Shrugging, the brunette watched the small exchange between Naruto and his crush that – besides him – was going unnoticed.

~#~#~#~

Smiling warmly, Naruto shuffled in his seat glancing to his side.

"This was a great idea, ne?"

"Ha-Hai!"

Smiling back shyly, Hinata blushed a deep red. She couldn't wait to hear him sing again. And he was even smiling at her.

"Having friends, and getting along like we all are right now. These are the moments that I cherish more than anything," Naruto spoke softly to the dark haired girl beside him, still smiling at the bombardment the Nara was receiving.

"Hai. I'm so happy that we could all be here to, Naruto-kun." Smiling, the red still staining her cheeks, Hinata giggled quietly, just happy for to be noticed.

"Oi! Naruto! I thought you wanted to sing, again?"

Grinning, Naruto nodded at Sasuke, and dragged Shikamaru back onto the stage.

"Come on, Sakura! I've got a great idea!"

**Leoanda:** Well, there it is! One of the long awaited finally up! I want to apologise for the slow updates again. I just keep forgetting. But I will be putting up a bonus! Thank you!! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you!!!!!


	13. Bonus!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS - OR THE SONG "Naruto Ondo!" BY THE NARUTO CAST!

**Review Replies:**

**CelticReaper:** I know, I love Shikamaru, too! Thank you so much!

**DayDreaming0f y0u:** You're welcome! Don't worry about your mom giving you weird looks, mine gives me weird looks all the time when I'm reading something funny. It's just gotten to the point where she rolls her eyes at me *giggle* Anyway, I'm hoping to do more, but I want to give my focus to other projects so if I do it'll be in-between. I definitely want to do a joint Naruto and Hinata one though, and I actually have something in mind for Tsunade too. Anyways, I'm glad that you're enjoying all of this and I hope that this was worth the wait. Thank you so much for everything!

**Oogily Boogily 8D:** Yay! I'm happy that you're enjoying it all and thank you for reviewing!

**Kaleyshikamarugaaranejikib:** Thank you! I'm glad that you like it and I'm sorry for taking so long getting this up. Thank you again!

**Dedication:** To all my readers and reviewers!

Just to clear up some confusion that may happen in the story, despite obviousness:

/_blah blah blah_/ Singing  
"blah blah blah" speech

**Warning:** I'm dreadfully sorry for the spelling mistakes. But please take into account that I am British, so a few words may be spelt differently. And it's known to be bad anyway. Gomen!

**Karaoke: Naruto Style!  
**_By Leoanda Taylor_

**Naruto Ondo!**

Punching a button on the karaoke machine, Naruto hummed lightly before the music started out over the speakers. Letting go of Shikamaru's arm he smiled over at Sakura before turning to face the audience. Together, he and the pink haired girl addressed each other and the other ninja as though they were professional hosts. Laughing at themselves, Naruto began:

Naruto: "Here comes the Naruto dance and music chorus!"  
Sakura: "We'll sing a lot today!"  
Naruto: "Okay I will heavily liven this up!"  
Sakura: "Well then, everyone, together!"  
Naruto: "Let's dance! Do it for me Shikamaru!"

Pointing at the genius as the music finished its intro, Naruto happily bounced along on his toes to the beat. Holding the mike up, Shikamaru shook his head lightly in disbelief that he was actually doing this. But then again, Naruto had that effect on everyone he had ever met, so it really shouldn't surprise his as much as it did.

/_[Shikamaru (Naruto/Sakura)]_  
_Naruto rasengan, kagebunshin_  
_Sakura shannarou, Sasuke wa chidori, sharingan_  
_Ino shinten, Shikamaru kagemane_  
_Chouji nikudan senshoubi "goro goro"_  
_Kiba, Akamaru gatsuuga, Hinata, Shino_  
_Neji byakugan, Tenten, Lee_  
_Omokero (yeah) furare henge re (whoa)_  
_Konohamaru wa oiroke no jutsu_/

Jumping to the front, the blonde danced around to the lyrics nodding and pointing to every one of the ninja's mentioned in the song. Shuffling around the small stage, Sakura joined in on the dancing, laughing and willing the bright blush to leave her cheeks every time her eyes caught Sasuke's.

/_[Naruto]_  
_Jinsei ii kimoi, gatsun toiko wo de_  
_Neji ni hachi makini patsu o kimetara o matsuni sawari_  
_Chakura tsukiru made, gatsun toi kowo de_  
_Tsuki yoroshita depai oro no misero no sonnoko konoiki__/_

Looping her arm around the blondes, the pink haired Kunoichi sang the next lines dancing around with almost as much abandon as Naruto usually did and was currently doing.

/_[Sakura]_  
_Shikaka nai detto nage kuyoimo_  
_Chouji ni awasette_  
_Nanto ka naruto_  
_Ino rojanai no_

_[Naruto/Sakura]_  
_Ikusei!_

_Odori yakasose konoha no satou de_  
_Hiya iyori dette shannarou_  
_Chidori naraseba senen goroshi_  
_Kuchi o Sennin jutsu Gama Oyabin, dosou yori sa!_

_[Sakura]_  
_Taigo ga naruto, buntage no hajimaru_  
_Asuma de mattenai wa Kiba te gatsuu ga Akamaru mou isshouni_  
_Kikoete Iruka, buntage ha hajimaru_  
_Shiikari to Tenten aoi de Hinata me odotte Kurenai_/

Giggling at the absurdity of the song, and yet knowing the full genius of it Naruto found himself wondering how he had lived the past two years without this song.

/_[Naruto]_  
_Nara hito ra Chiaku Ramen_  
_Omomori Kurenai yo_  
_Sore demo tarinakya_  
_Shime wo Anko de_

_[Naruto/Sakura]_  
_Ikuayou!_

_Karada atokeba hitori mou deru ga_  
_Kenki Kakashi ta kokoenai_  
_Ha Jiraiya kerewa mou subete_  
_Nikai omoide wa tarida iku etori_

_[Naruto]_  
_Datteba- datteba- dattebayo!_/

Pushing Shikamaru back to the front of the stage, Naruto grinned from ear to ear at the not-so-hidden sigh that left the pony-tailed Nara. Hanging onto the usually bored teens arm, Sakura 'yeah'ed and 'whoa'd in the right places giggling madly at Shikamaru's surprisingly good rapping.

/_[Shikamaru (Naurto/Sakura)]_  
_Naruto rasengan, kagebunshin._  
_Sakura shannarou, Sasuke wa chidori, sharingan_  
_Ino shinten, Shikamaru kagemane_  
_Chouji nikudan senshoubi "goro goro"_  
_Kiba, Akamaru gatsuuga, Hinata, Shino_  
_Neji byakugan, Tenten, Lee_  
_Omokero (yeah) furare henge re (whoa)_  
_Konohamaru wa oiroke no jutsu_

_[Sakura]_  
_Yosorani Sakura ena no hanabi_  
_Tsukami kirei nai ha kanasao_  
_Kare no ni katsuna ga shitono Hanabi_  
_Chikai wo takeru_  
_"Tsuyo kanare wa yo!"_/

_**Bang!**_

Swerving around to look outside, the ninja enjoying the Karaoke Night all broke out in wider smiles at the colourful lights glittering down from the skies as the fireworks were set off one after the other, creating a very beautiful display. Not deterring them one bit, Sakura and Naruto san in unison.

/_[Naruto/Sakura]_  
_Odori yakasose Konoha no satou de_  
_Hiya iyori dette shannarou_  
_Chidori naraseba senen goroshi_  
_Kuchi o Sennin jutsu Gama Oyabin_  
_Odori yakasose Konoha no satou de_  
_Hiya iyori dette Naru-tebayo!_  
_Shinobi tarumono Hokage wo mesazu_  
_Ketsui wo mune ni:_

_[Naruto]_  
_"Sa, Ikusei, Seino! Kagebunshin! Rasengan!"_/

Sakura: "These fireworks are beautiful, aren't they?"  
Naruto: "Y-Y-You are much more beautiful, Sakura-chan..."  
Shikamaru: "Hey, another firework is starting off again!"  
Naruto: "Aww~~~"  
Naruto/Sakura/Shikamaru: "Hamayou!"

Bowing lightly, the three gave their own smiles before rejoining their friends at their table and watching the fireworks in silence. Taking a quick glance over at Hinata, Naruto blushed lightly as her face was completely relaxed and lit up in bright colours provided by the fireworks in the sky above. Sighing in pure happiness from being surrounded by his friends and family, Naruto knew that his life couldn't get better than this.

Taking a second glance at Hinata, Naruto ammended that thought with a smile. Well, maybe it could get a _bit_ better.

**Leoanda:** Thank you so much for sticking with me thoughtout all of this, and I apologise for taking so long in getting this up. If I get time, I might do some more bonus, but I can't promise anything. Anyway, thank you all once again!


End file.
